


I Have Faith In You

by ezekiels



Series: Arthur's Maidservant [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It breaks Gwen’s heart to see Arthur so broken after Morgana’s disappearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Faith In You

Since Morgana had been taken by Morgause, Gwen often saw Arthur standing in the courtyard looking grief stricken. That, of course, was only during the rare occasions he was back in Camelot.

Every day he was away, Gwen wished that she could go with him.

Gwen knew that Arthur was only being protective by forbidding her to accompany him. She had almost died when facing the dragon and had the scars to prove it. She just wished Arthur didn’t have to be away so long.

She missed him.

One day, Gwen felt courageous enough to approach Arthur in the courtyard. He saw her coming and the pressure of his eyes on her almost scared her away. Refusing to give in, she took the final few steps that brought her to him.

“Good morning, sire,” she said, giving him a smile.

“Good morning, Gwen,” Arthur said, eyes flickering over her face as if to memorize her.

Gwen blushed and looked down at her feet. 

Ever since their kiss after the confrontation with the dragons, things had been like this between them: him looking longingly at her and her trying desperately not to do the same. She knew that their love could never be. She just wished Arthur could realize that also so that they could go back to how they had been before.

Glancing back up at him, Gwen asked, “Has there been any sign of Merlin?”

“I saw him last week just beyond the Darkling Woods,” Arthur said.

“Did he look well?” Gwen asked. 

Arthur shook his head.

She and Arthur alone knew the truth behind Merlin’s disappearance. They told others that he was searching for Morgana, a loyal servant to the very end. That, however, was not quite true. Merlin was searching not because he was loyal to Morgana but because he loved her. He needed to know Morgana was safe, that she had survived poisoning herself with Hemlock. If anyone was going to find Morgana, Gwen was certain it would be Merlin.

“Gwen?”

Arthur voice pulled Gwen away from her thoughts. “Yes?”

“Do you think we’ll ever find her?” Arthur asked.

The absolute defeat in Arthur’s voice made Gwen certain of the answer. She reached out and took his hand. “Yes,” she said.

“Why?” Arthur asked.

Gwen couldn’t help but smile. Of course, he decided to be stubborn and impossible when she was trying to comfort him. “Because I have faith in you, Arthur,” she said.

Arthur’s stubbornness crumbled to nothing at her words. He returned her smile. “How do you always know the right thing to say?” he asked.

Gwen shrugged. “Luck.”

Arthur laughed for the first time in months.


End file.
